1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus which examines an eye of an examinee.
2. Description of Related Art
In an ophthalmic apparatus for examining and measuring refractive power, intraocular pressure or the like of an eye of an examinee or for photographing and examining the eye, the eye is required to be in appropriate alignment with an examination unit having an examination optical system (a measurement optical system and/or a photographing optical system). Conventionally, when performing the alignment, a chin of the examinee is placed on a chin rest, and then an examiner manually moves the examination unit through operation of a joystick or the like while observing an image of an anterior-segment of the eye on a monitor. Alternatively, when the examiner has manually completed the alignment to some degree, the examination unit is automatically moved. On these occasions, the eye is sometimes positioned outside a possible range of up/down movement of the examination unit due to individual differences such as face size of the examinee. Therefore, in a conventional apparatus, when the examination unit is moved up/down to reach an upper limit/a lower limit, a limit display is presented on the monitor for informing the examiner of the necessity to move the chin rest up/down. And when the limit display is presented, the examiner manually moves the chin rest up/down.
However, the up/down movement of the chin rest after the presentation of the limit display is troublesome to the examiner and takes much examination time. Further, in a case where a self-examination apparatus is constituted such that the examination unit is moved through automatic alignment and the examinee him/herself conducts operation without the examiner, the alignment cannot be performed if the examination unit reaches its movement limit, thus stopping the examination.